The Alternate Universe
by dangocrown
Summary: Tohru, Yuki and Kyo are transported into a different Japan, and it seems that Tohru is the one who transported them! The trio learns more about themselves in this Different Japan, and meet four girls who help them along the way.
1. Default Chapter

**Bird: Hi! This is my third fanfic that's bein' published. Ummm… If you like this story, then be cautioned, I have a horrible updating schedule… But seriously, who's coming back to read this? But for those who do, you guys have to tell me if it's going to be Yuki/Tohru or Kyo/Tohru. I'm gonna trying to make it go both ways in this chapter, so there is room to change it.**

* * *

"Look out beloooooow!" a girl shouted. She plummeted down the bunk bed, managed a hasty half-twist, and landed swiftly on the floor. Her black hair drifted behind her. It was perfect form. No loud crashes or booms, which was essential in the art… of bunk bed diving, aka dropping 6 feet from the ground. She pressed her hands on the hardwood floor to soften her landing, her mussed-up hair shadowing her face.

"Soooo…. What does the judge have to say? Will the win go to Jane or Kailin? So, Mina, whaddaya got to say about the 1st ever annual Bunk-Bed Diver's tournament?" I announced, with a supreme, overpowering tone like an annoying announcer. I even gave a few nimble hand motions to dramatize the whole effect.

"It's a toughie, you gotta admit, people, but… Kailin, who went first, did the most beautiful double-pipe, but her landing was sort of rough, there, Frances," Mina replied, facing a tough decision.

"Unfortunately, Jane barely met the standards of 'something cool and gymnastic-y' during her drop… nor was she supposed to fall on her hands! So, I'm gonna give the 1st place award to… KAILIN! Congratulations, Kailin," Mina proclaimed. Us four girls cheered.

"Hooray for Kailin! Do I hear a WHOOP-WHOOT?" I shouted.

"Whoot-whoot!" everyone exclaimed. The four of us, Jane, Kailin, Mina, and me, were best of friends. It was a slumber party. Everyone was dancing around in our jammies. To retire and properly expire my post as announcer, I said,

"We'll be back next time, on _Crazy Slumber Stunts!_" Us girls cheered like silly fans. We were in Japan cruising around.

"Did you see the bathrooms? They got toilets that automatically give perfume after you flush. Niiiiice," Jane mentioned.

"I know, seriously, that's wacked up!" I cried, furrowing my eyebrows. "Although it does have a nice fruity scent." We were having the time of our lives. Kailin, who hadn't ventured into the bathrooms yet, asked,

"Ooooh, do they have automatic soap dispensers, too?" Her body shook with the excitement of high-tech bathrooms and a whole summer vacation in Japan.

"You betcha, they got the whole enchilada," Jane commented, whistling in amazement.

"Oh, jeez, my new bra is falling off," grumbled Mina. "Everyone steer clear of the bathroom until I'm changed. I am gonna have ta change into my old bra. Too bad, I liked my new bra! It has cute fuzzy-wuzzies jumping around in the clouds!" Mina whined.

"Oh, well, you could've just said you had to go and snatched your bra. Imagining your bra falling off is just nightmare…" I said, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, pretending that the thought was poisoning my mind and I had to get it out.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny, but really, STEER CLEAR!" Mina screamed. When she slammed the bathroom door, we said in unison,

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" We snatched Mina's new bra that she had ripped off to make room for her old one, and Kailin had the honors of hiding it behind her back.

"AIEEE!" We heard the muffled scream of our beloved friend. We threw the bra aside and rushed in. Mina was there, fully dressed, giggling madly.

"Gotcha!" she replied to our pale faces. Perhaps the wind was blowing too hard that day, but Mina's long, red hair whipped across her face and stung her eyes. "Ah!" she winced from the sting and stumbled backwards.

"MINA!" everyone cried. She fell from the open window from two stories up. Down, down, down, her body became a smaller and smaller purple little speck. We winced, prepared to hear the splat of our friend, but it never came.

"Huh?" I whispered, dumbfounded. "Mina?" I called down. The only reply was my faint echo, mimicking me. The rest of us three dashed down the stairs outside where Mina should've landed. What we saw scared us out of our wits.

What we three saw was a boy we had never seen around at the hotel. He had grey hair and dreamy purple eyes. And he was cautiously holding Mina by the arms. There were two next to him. A girl with brown hair and big hazel eyes along with a orange-headed boy who looked like a real hothead. We approached them. Who were they? What business did they have at the dead hour of night roaming the courtyard garden?

* * *

CRASH!

"You're going to have to fix that, baka neko, as it is your own idiotic fault," Yuki said coolly, wiping dust off his shoulders. He walked briskly away, once again winning Kyo in a fight. Kyo moaned in pain, because his body was in an awkward position. His body was balancing on his thick head of bright orange hair, while his legs were sticking up, leaning on the now broken wall.

"K-k-k-k-yo-o-o!" Tohru cried, alarmed, and rushed to his side. "Are you alright!"

"I'm… _fine_," Kyo growled.

"Are you sure? Please rest, I'll get you some ice—" Tohru started.

"I'M FREAKING FINE, NOW, OKAY!" Kyo shouted. It was what happened when Kyo was in a crabby mood. And boy was Kyo in a crabby mood, after being defeated by Yuki for the hundredth time. Tohru was startled and hurt by the comment. She _had_ just been trying to help, but in a heartbeat forgave Kyo. _He's just been having a rough time,_ Tohru thought.

"Grr… I've been beaten by that damn rat a hundred times, but I shall have my reve—" Kyo growled, sitting up from his awkward position, ignoring the crumbling wall that was beginning to give way. It rudely chose to fall right when Kyo was talking.

"ACKK!" Tohru yelped. She jumped back from the shattered wall like it was an evil demon of a spirit.

"Miss Honda! Are you alright?" Yuki asked, rushing down the stairs at full speed. By the time he realized Tohru was about to crash into him, he skidded to a stop, trying to cut down the momentum by grabbing the wall, but all in vain. Tohru fell into his arms anyways. POOF!

"I'm so sooorry!" wailed Tohru, blubbering that it was all her fault, looking back and forth between an unconscious, crushed Kyo and a little grey rat.

"No, no, it's okay, Miss Honda, just let me regain myself," Yuki said, sighing. Tohru, with her tear-stained face, nodded and gave another apology. Then, she trodded off sadly, still babbling along the way. As she headed into the kitchen to make lunch since it was break and they didn't have anything planned (like going out into the summer house), Yuki transformed back. POOF! _What a relief,_ Yuki thought, taking his oriental-style shirt with traditional Chinese knots going through the middle. Then, he picked up his wrinkled black slacks, tidy whities (A/N: or, I guess if you think Yuki is a guy who where's boxers, then he picked up his boxers. But I dunno, Yuki seems like a tidy-whity guy to me), and his socks, then went upstairs to change properly in his room.

Kyo fluttered open his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the light. At first it was blurry and dark. Then, he saw a worried face crooning over him. His forehead was very cold, so he lifted his hand to touch his forehead. Instead of finding skin, he found something bumpy, plasticky and freezing cold. It took a few seconds for his mind to compute that it was an icepack. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He shot up, throwing whoever-it-was's hands off, along with the ice pack. The icepack landed on the person's face. Kyo looked over to see who the person was, expecting to see Shigure. He wouldn't have minded to see the icepack land on _Shigure's_ perverted face, but it wasn't Shigure. Then it hit him: of course, it was Tohru! Kyo still wasn't used to Tohru. But then again, who else would unearth an unconscious Kyo under a pile of debris and get him an ice pack?

"Tohru, izzat you?" Kyo asked, his words were a bit slurred from the hit with the wall. The icepack slid off Tohru's face, revealing a surprised Tohru. Most people would have just been plain pissed off. (A/N: Oops! I mean ticked off) That's what Kyo liked about her. _Wait a darn minute,_ Kyo thought, _LIKE! Who am I kidding? She's too freakin' naïve._ /Suuure./ another voice said to Kyo in the back of his mind. Kyo scowled and said, "Well, I asked you a question! Is that Tohru!" Kyo called.

"I-it's me…" Tohru said bashfully. "Now go to sleep again, Kyo-kun, or else you won't recover properly," she insisted. Tohru had finished cooking lunch, and Yuki was eating his leeks avidly, yet still keeping his manners.

"This is outstanding, Miss Honda," Yuki complimented. He polished off his bowl and placed it in the sink. Then, he said, "Would you like to join me in the secret base?"

"Oh! I'd love to! Thank you Yuki-kun!" she said. After they agreed to meet in five minutes, she pulled on her coat and frantically rushed on the door, tripping a couple times. As she passed the living room where Kyo was lying awake on the couch, she wheezed,

"I must get to the secret base! I'm going to be late!" Kyo was curious, as cats are curious, and threw off the fleece blanket and ice pack and followed Tohru out the door, sneaking behind her. Yuki was already waiting at the secret base, thinking, _I really want to say to Miss Honda that… I'd really like to spend more time with her and… Oh, I'll just think of it as I go along, I'm too nervous…_ Yuki was wringing sweaty palms and pulled out a handkerchief to dab his wet forehead. Tohru arrived, panting, and managed,

"Am I late?"

"No, Miss Honda, right on time," Yuki replied, smiling. A real smile. Tohru had unlocked a feeling that Yuki never knew possible. Yuki could smile. Not an evil or cold or creepy smile, not just upturned lip ends, but a real sparkle of happiness. _Ssss._ A rustle of leaves caught Yuki's attention. Someone was here. Obviously not just an ordinary person, but a person who had decent training in martial arts, for Yuki had barely heard the rustle itself. He was about to mistake it for the wind, but finally he caught a flash of orange hair. Yuki's heart skipped a beat. In his shock, he fell silent and flabbergasted. Why was that baka neko here?

Tohru looked worriedly at Yuki. He looked frightened. Instinct took over, and Tohru muttered something even she herself didn't understand.

"Bien siang ching," she whispered. It sounded like gibberish. But apparently, it wasn't, as the surroundings changed and warped. It became a swirl of colors, and she felt her feet leave the ground, falling. The only thing she recognized was Yuki and… Kyo! How did Kyo get caught in this! Tohru scolded herself for putting them in harm's way by doing magic.

The next thing the trio knew, they landed in a bush. Yuki was first to gain his senses and stand up in the dark place. He touched the ground, hoping it would be a clue to where the heck they were. It was normal wet grass. Nothing helpful. Then, he heard a girl cry: "AIEEEE!" and the maiden dressed oddly in a loose purple shirt and pants fell down from a window in a two-story building. Yuki quickly caught her, and luckily caught her without embracing her. The girl had fainted from the terror of falling. After the exhilarating experience, he heard other voices.

"Mina!"

"Mina where are you!"

And finally, he saw them. Three girls. He hoped that they came in peace.

* * *

**Read and review! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Do you know how much it would mean to me if you review! XOXO! -Birdcrazy**


	2. A New Place to Stay

**Bird: Groaaaannn… I am so groggy… PEEPS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Ummm… you still forgot if you said you wanted yukiru or kyoru… cry cry. I GOT REVIEWS:Does the happy dance: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have an annual test. _ANNUAL!_ So you know how hard the parents work you on big tests… sorry.

* * *

**Yuki solemnly wondered if they spoke their language. Wearily, he tried to respond, but his tongue failed him. Instead, Kyo gruffly shouted, "Who the heck are you!" 

"Oh, hahaha, very funny, but who the heck are YOU, wandering the courtyard this hour in the freaking middle of the night!" a charcoal-black-haired girl retorted.

"We got every right to be here!" Kyo shot a dirty glance like she was Queen Poopsie. Although inside, he knew the three of them weren't supposed to be there at all.

"Well, gee, Obnoxious, could we at least get our poor Mina back?" The girl in said.

"Mina… yes, here, we're very sorry," Yuki mumbled, setting Mina on a bench peacefully. As Yuki fidgeted, a different girl, this one a bit taller than the rest, came up boldly and whispered,

"Thank you for saving Mina… We really 'preciate it." She looked ashamed to interrupt the argument.

"Oh, yes, Jane, of course! Where were my manners? Oh, right, they kinda got whisked away when Carrot Top decided to be rude," the black-haired girl smirked. And pointed accusingly to Kyo while keeping her other hand on her hip impatiently. Jane, as the three discovered this girl's name, gently lifted Mina and started the way back, beckoning her friends to follow. Urgently, she trotted with Mina in her hands with her fuzzy slippers, a bit dirty from the dry-packed dirt. Yuki reached his hand out to get their attention and with every vein in his body wanted to yell,

"Ho—ly! Are we in a mess! We need HELP, I say, HELP!" But Yuki controlled himself. After gulping down what must've been a liter of saliva down his dry, hurting throat, he croaked,

"Umm… we, we could use some help getting used to this area. C-could you help us?" This unexpected question made the girls stop dead in their tracks, mid-step, and looked at Yuki like he had five heads.

"Y-y-y-es! Please! We would be willing to pay for rent and everything!" Tohru piped.

"Ooookay, well, we could use a name from the three of you, at least, if we're going to help you," one replied suspiciously. She had black hair, but what really stood out, even in the inky black night, were her fierce blue eyes.

"I'm Tohru! That's Yuki, and that's Kyo!" Tohru answered happily. She thought that they were gaining help from the girls. So sad, since all they really were was in denial that these people really existed, but figures of their imagination. The three girls huddled. Jane, the blue eyed person, and the other girl with a calm, shy feel whispered, arguing and contemplating.

"They saved Mina! We could at least show some gratitude,"

"But what if they're serial killers?"

"Hello! Does that stupid-looking Tohru girl look like a serial killer? Huh?"

"We're _just_ going to help them out a little, okay? We owe it to the Yuki dude."

"Fine, but when we're in the ninth layer of hell 60 years too early, then we'll blame it on _you!_"

The shy girl nudged her friend.

"It was your idea! You go," she whispered. The hot-head shot back a glance and responded the three,

"Hurry up and follow us, we might have space." The three eagerly followed them up and up to the second floor to room 2-H. One of them murmured, "This is it, I might as well start getting ready to say hi to Satan!" Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo looked at the room. It was white, like an angel's wings' glow. There were two sets of bunk beds.

"Have we introduced ourselves? Oh, dear! We haven't! Well, I'm Jane, that shy girl's Kailin, and Ms. Rude here is Valerie."

"Yeah, call _me_ Ms. Rude, Ms. Rude," Valerie shot back.

"So how will this work? We'll have an unconscious Mina on one bed. Can I share a bed with you, Jane? And is it alright if Valerie and Tohru sleep in one? Unfortunately, the two guys will hafta share on bed," Kailin rambled. The Sohma cousins looked at each other in absolute disgust. Then, there was _more_ delayed horrification when they realized with agony that they had thought the same thing.

"I DO NOT WANNA SLEEP WITH THAT RETARD, DEMENTED RAT!" Kyo yelled, throwing his arms about madly.

"I… _cannot_ sleep with someone who has so many Moron diseases…" growled Yuki, his eyes glowering and flashing.

"Oooh, so you guys are _enemies_, well, that is too bad for you! Unless one of you would sleep with Tohru and another girl," scoffed Valerie. Both were about to say, "Why not? Anything's better than _that_ retard!" but stopped themselves right before they were about to talk. They realized a split second before how perverted and lascivious that was. And they realized how an innocent Tohru might jump right into bed with them if they asked, not knowing how _wrong_ that was. They would've felt so guilty. They decided to do it for Tohru.

"O-o-kay…" the two cursed members grunted.

* * *

**End! I'll update my other ongoing fan fic soon, I promise! Besides, I'm more dedicated to writing a chapter if I had promised.**


End file.
